


The Heart Beats Softly In Her Grave

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Necromancy, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana has passed away... but her heart still beats softly in the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Beats Softly In Her Grave

"Rakev se válí v rozbředlé špíně.

Vezou mou milou, řádně prohnilou,

do tvrdé země kadávr kladou.

Holými větvemi zvědavé duby

sledují bledou, mladou a nevinnou."

//The coffin lays in the slushy dirt.

They drive my beloved one, thoroughly rotten,

Laying her cadaver into the hard ground.

The bare branches of curious oaks

Watch her- deceased, pale and innocent.//

\- Mortal Cabinet (Láska a hniloba//Love And Decomposition)

Morgause was standing underneath the gloomy Autumn sky of the colour of steel. Raging wind was dancing her hair everywhere, rising the fallen golden leaves and wedding them with her sunshine tresses. Chilling breeze was gnawing her bones, but she didn't care. It didn't matter. The only thing that ever mattered was Morgana and Morgana rested in the embrace of Lady Bury. Morgause had cried - she'd cried a lot and she'd cried long, but even her river of tears has weaken into a brook and finally run dry. Now there was hope in Morgause's eyes... hope scorching her heart like her love to Morgana used to do and her grief did for so long.

For her hope Morgause had to come back here... that night.

 

* * *

 

Morgause crawled underneath the cloak of dark-winged night hours and threw her bag over the wall. Then she walked few yards around the corner and carefully looked around. She didn't see anyone, so she slipped over the wall and switched on her flashlight. There, in the domain of Death, behind the cemetery walls where the fog fears to tread, where roaks croak and the ground trembles with cold she shivered. But there was no way back.

Morgause unearthed her lover and laid her on the cold tombstone. Morgause kissed the pale, marble cold cheek - maybe for the last time before vermin eat that face away from her sight. But Morgause was sure she can bring Morgana back - the heart was still beating softly in her grave.

Morgause prepared everything - adorned Morgana's body with rose petals, lit up the dozen black candles in a circle around them and took off her gown.

 

* * *

 

The air around Morgause's sweaty body tingled as she was running her hands and lips over Morgana's bare body, carefully sucking on her nipples, caressing her pubis and slipping her fingers inside. She felt the twelve demons of afterlife rising from the candles in smoke around their bare bodies, just like how they were born. A ghastly pang contorted her features as the demons entered her body and filled her. Morgause felt her soul leaving for damnation, but if that was the price to pay for being with Morgana, she'd pay willingly.

 

* * *

 

Morgause opened her eyes. Banshee had lead her beyond life. And even in Elysium Banshee remained her guide through the landscapes of Death. Morgause followed the mortal fairy over the marshes, over the rivers and over the hummocks.

When they were crossing the landscape for six days, Banshee stopped. Morgause watched the cadaverous breeze waving through the fairy's tattered burial gown and hair. At that moment she realized she'd been naked since she had appeared here. Banshee rose her hand and pointed her finger on the hut in the centre of the meadow.

Morgause followed the direction Banshee had shown her and reached the hut. She knocked on the door and - hearing no response - she entered. In the hut there was a silouhette in the blankets on the bed. Morgause crawled closer and with every step she recognized the details of the person, the way she breathed, the way her skin shivered... And when she finally reached her, Morgana embraced her and united their lips in a kiss.

 

"Our dying love

It prays in vain to live."

\- My Dying Bride (A Doomed Lover)

 


End file.
